


Holding Hands

by eerian_sadow



Series: cotton candy bingo [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, cotton candy bingo 2012, hand holding, non-standard pairings, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fifteen little ficbits for 28 mech who like to hold hands.  (well, 27+Swindle ~_^)  for <a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>cottoncandy_bingo</b>.  thanks to my twiter peeps who helped with pairings.  these microfics were written for the 2012 round of cotton candy bingo, filling my "secretly holding hands" square.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> fifteen little ficbits for 28 mech who like to hold hands. (well, 27+Swindle ~_^) for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**cottoncandy_bingo**. thanks to my twiter peeps who helped with pairings. these microfics were written for the 2012 round of cotton candy bingo, filling my "secretly holding hands" square.

 

1.  
Silverbolt nodded as Hot Spot explained the Aerialbots' new role in their search and rescue operations. Hot Spot smiled as he felt Silverbolt's fingers creep across his thigh to his free hand. They threaded fingers under the table, out of sight of any of their brothers. Optimus caught their faint smiles and gave them a knowing look.

 

 

2.  
Optimus liked to take his fuel in his office, so that he wouldn't miss anything important while he was having his ration. Ironhide liked to bring the Prime his energon. They both liked when the weapons master stayed and took advantage of their privacy.  
Optimus' favorite part of the ritual was laying their joined hands on the top of the desk, flirting with letting others in on their secret.

3.  
Daniel liked it when Hot Rod was turned into a human, because then he could hold his friend's hand instead of being held in his friend's hand.

4.  
Bluestreak reached blindly for Sunstreaker as the death toll was read aloud. Sunstreaker took his hand a gripped it tightly, as angry and sorrowful as the sniper. Sideswipe stood in front of them, letting his brother and his friend comfort each other in private.

5.  
Mirage crept into Wheeljack's lab, electro disrupter activated to discourage their comrades' prying optics. Wheeljack's vocal indicators flashed once, a happy orange, when the intelligence agent's hand slipped into his and he squeezed it gently. Not once did he look up from his computer, and even Hound seemed oblivious to Mirage's presence when he stopped to drop off mineral samples hours later.

6.  
As Red Alert began reading the weekly security report, Prowl's hand crept casually under the table. Optimus caught it with his own hand, and held it tightly until the tactician had to stand up for his own presentation.

7.  
Jazz dodged all of Red's security cameras so that he could hack Prowl's door lock without being watched. He smiled as he stepped into the other mech's dark quarters. The saboteur crossed the room to the berth with practiced steps. The tactician frowned in his sleep until Jazz reached out and laced their fingers together tightly.

"I'm home, love," the ops mech said softly. Prowl smiled and squeezed Jazz's fingers.

8.  
They never allowed themselves to show such weakness in front of the other Decepticons, but Hook was content to allow Shrapnel to cling to his hand in the privacy of his own quarters. He would never admit that he enjoyed the Insecticon's touch as much as Shrapnel did.

9.  
During the downtime after their shift, before any of the others might come looking for them to go flying or play games, Astrotrain and Blitzwing liked to just sit, fingers entwined, on one of their berths. It didn't fit their "tough mech" personas, but it suited the comfortable relationship between them. They always made sure to keep a few cubes of high grade on hand, though, for the times they were interrupted by one of their factionmates who liked to barge in without knocking first.

Drunk mechs could get away with _anything_.

10.  
Bombshell claimed to hate it, but he was always the first to take Kickback's hand when the youngest was distressed about something. Shrapnel clamed to be indifferent and only offering comfort to his brother, but he purred with the most contentment when holding Kickback's hand. Neither of the older mechs would admit that it even happened when the youngest forced them to hold hands with each other, but Kickback smiled so brightly that it was worth a few dings in their pride.

They drew the line at engaging in one of Kickback's hand-holding orgies in front of anyone else, though.

11.

The Sweeps like to touch and cling to each other in the privacy of their quarters, and they loved to include Cyclonus in their cuddle fests at every opportunity. He always knew when one of his hands was clasped in Scourge's as the Sweeps piled up around him, but he saved the coward's pride by pretending he was simply induling another Sweep as he squeezed the taloned hand. Since there was usually an acutal Sweep claiming his other hand, it was even believable.

12.  
Shielded by their leader's bulk, Soundwave gripped Shockwave's hand tightly as Iacon burned below them.

13.  
They were alone and it was dark in their cramped quarters. Just the right setting for a moment of stolen affection betwen them before Shockwave called them back to duty. Thrust slipped his hand into Acid Storm's with a grin. Acid Storm smiled shyly back, before reaching for the conehead's other hand.

14.  
Soundwave and Skywarp lay deathly still in Hook's repair bay. When Rumble whimpered and reached for Thundercraker's hand, the Seeker took only the briefest moment to make sure they were alone. Then he reached down and gave the Recordicon the comfort he needed.

15.  
Flush with the joy of their deal, Scavenger reached out an grabbed Swindle's hand. The con artist was thankful for the lock on his door, because he would never live it down if one of his teammates saw him holding hands with a Constructicon.  



End file.
